Conventionally, organic EL devices have been known which have luminescent layer(s), containing organic luminescent materials, provided between opposing electrodes (an anode and a cathode) wherein the luminescent layer(s) generate(s) light (electro-luminescence, EL) by passing the electric current between these electrodes. Amongst such organic EL devices, JP2000-68057A discloses organic EL devices having two luminescent layers laminated on their anode.
JP10-3990A discloses organic EL devices having a blue luminescent layer, a green luminescent layer, a red luminescent layer, and a cathode sequentially laminated on their anode.
JP2002-175879A discloses organic EL devices having a red luminescent layer, a green luminescent layer, a blue luminescent layer, and a cathode sequentially laminated on their anode.
JP2001-313180A discloses organic EL devices having a carrier-transporting buffer layer provided between such luminescent layers.